Non omnis moriar
by Annormal
Summary: Hermiona po latach wraca do Hogwartu, aby nauczać Transmutacji. Jej życie wywraca się do góry nogami, pojawia się choroba, intrygi, miłość i to i owo staje się twarde jak ze spiżu.
1. Prolog

_**Od autorek: **Witają Was autorki "Po śmierci, po wojnie, po imprezie". Tym razem prezentujemy coś nieco poważniejszego, z ograniczoną ilością zboczonych żarcików i w dodatku z fabułą! Prawdziwą fabułą! Na razie tylko krótki prolog, postaramy się niedługo dodać rozdział pierwszy. Ahoj!_

_**Adnotacja:** Nie, nie miałyśmy pomysłu na tytuł. Ostatecznie stwierdziłyśmy, że idea Horacego o różnych rzeczach twardych jak ze spiżu jest całkiem pociągającą alternatywą._

* * *

**Prolog**

Końcówka sierpnia w tym roku była wyjątkowo wietrzna i deszczowa w tej części Anglii. Przez błonia Hogwartu żwawym krokiem wędrowała samotnie niewysoka postać, opatulona długim, czarnym płaszczem. Kobieta, chcąc uchronić się przed zimnem i zacinającymi zewsząd kroplami deszczu, owinęła się szczelniej peleryną i przyspieszyła. Doszła już do drzwi wejściowych szkoły i zatrzymała się, próbując popchnąć ciężkie, dębowe drzwi. Wrota nie uchyliły się nawet o milimetr. Zmarszczyła lekko czoło, wyjęła różdżkę i energicznym machnięciem wyczarowała srebrzystą wydrę, która natychmiast pomknęła w kierunku zamku. Teraz zostało jej tylko czekać aż Dyrektorka zejdzie i wpuści ją do budynku.

Odkąd tylko piętnaście lat temu zakończyła swoją edukację w tej szkole, zawsze wiedziała, że kiedyś wróci w mury tego zamku. Wychyliła się lekko zza ograniczającego widoczność kaptura i rozejrzała się po okolicy. Hogwart prawie nie zmienił się od czasu, gdy ona sama zaczynała naukę. W czasie Ostatniej Bitwy znaczna część szkoły uległa zniszczeniu. Kobietę wciąż. Mimo upływu tylu lat nierzadko nawiedzały wizje stojącego w płomieniach zamku, walących się wież, krzyku uwięzionych w środku ludzi… Wiele czasu zajęło przywrócenie Hogwartowi dawnej świetności. Ale oto, miała przed oczami żywy dowód na to, że magia to jednak potęga. Z rozmyślań wyrwał ją donośny szczęk zamka. Kobieta odwróciła się gwałtownie, w samą porę by dostrzec jak drzwi wejściowe uchylają się i staje w nich Minerwa McGonagall.

-Witaj moja droga – starsza kobieta uśmiechnęła się promiennie i odsunęła nieco, robiąc gościowi przejście i gestem zapraszając do środka.

-Dzień dobry, pani profesor – młodsza z kobiet weszła do holu, bardziej niż rada z faktu, że znalazła się w suchym pomieszczeniu.

-Jestem ci dozgonnie wdzięczna Hermiono, że odpowiedziałaś na mój list. Pozwól za mną, do gabinetu, z pewnością masz ochotę na kubek gorącej herbaty.

Hermiona Granger również się uśmiechnęła i podążyła za dyrektorką dobrze jej znanymi korytarzami Hogwartu. Wędrówka ta przywołała wiele, wiele wspomnień ze szkolnych lat i ani się obejrzała a już siedziała na krześle, w gabinecie McGonagall, a na biurku stał kubek parującego napoju. Z wdzięcznością przyjęła napar i objęła kubek zmarzniętymi dłońmi.

-Pozwól, że od razu przejdę do rzeczy – starsza pani usiadła na krześle po drugiej stronie biurka i kontynuowała – Albus zdecydował się udać na zasłużoną emeryturę, cieszyć się tym co mu jeszcze z życia pozostało. Jako wicedyrektorka przejęłam po nim jego obowiązki, a w związku z tym mamy wakat na stanowisku nauczyciela transmutacji. Czy rozważyłaś moją prośbę? – kolejny promienny, pełen nadziei uśmiech rozjaśnił jej twarz.

- Cóż, pani profesor… - zaczęła niepewnie Hermiona, sącząc powoli herbatę.

-Hermiono, już dawno przestałam być twoją nauczycielką. Mogłabyś proszę, zwracać się do mnie po imieniu? – McGonagall porozumiewawczo mrugnęła okiem.

-Och tak… oczywiście – wyjąkała kobieta – w takim razie, Minerwo… cóż, naprawdę nie spodziewałam się sowy od ciebie. To mnie zaskoczyło, ale nie twierdzę, że zaskoczyło negatywnie! – dodała pospiesznie – Zawsze chciałam wrócić kiedyś do szkoły w ten czy inny sposób, a jeśli mogę komuś pomóc to zrobię to z największą przyjemnością.

Dyrektorka roześmiała się.

-No tak, cała ty. Nic się nie zmieniłaś przez te lata! Zawsze gotowa do niesienia pomocy. Nie ukrywam, że byłabyś niewątpliwie cennym nabytkiem naszej stałej kadry, ale gdybyś chciała nauczać tu chociaż przez rok, zdecydowanie ułatwiłoby to nam funkcjonowanie. Nie jestem w stanie pełnić dwóch funkcji równocześnie, a ciężko jest znaleźć kompetentnego nauczyciela transmutacji, który w dodatku nie da się ponieść nerwom i nie zamieni połowy uczniów w orangutany. Jak więc brzmi twoja odpowiedź? – utkwiła w Hermionie przeszywające spojrzenie, nie przestając się jednak uśmiechać. Kobieta musiała przyznać, że choć spojrzenie to było groźnie i wzbudzające wiele wątpliwości, nie mogło się równać ze stuwatowymi żarówkami jakie zapalał w swoich oczach Albus Dumbledore gdy czegoś chciał.

-Zdecydowanie się zgadzam! – odparła radośnie Gryfonka.

Na te słowa twarz starszej kobiety się rozjaśniła i z entuzjazmem potrząsnęła ręką Hermiony.

-Bardzo dobrze moja droga! Wierzę, że uczniowie również będą zadowoleni z nowej nauczycielki.

-Cieszę się, że mogę tu wrócić.

-Zawsze możecie tu wrócić – zapewniła ją Minerwa, wstając z krzesła – a teraz, wybacz mi Hermiono ale mam jeszcze parę spraw do załatwienia… Zajmiesz moje stare kwatery, na pierwszym piętrze, oczywiście wiesz gdzie to jest? – energiczne kiwnięcie głową – no tak. W takim razie, zapraszam jutro do siebie na dziewiętnastą, dopełnimy wszelkich formalności związanych z twoim zatrudnieniem, poza tym herbata, ciasteczka…

-Ploteczki? – przerwała jej konspiracyjnym szeptem nowa nauczycielka transmutacji.

-Jak widać doskonale się rozumiemy – puściła jej oczko – rok szkolny zaczyna się za trzy dni, a pojutrze jest rada pedagogiczna, na której oficjalnie przedstawię cię reszcie nauczycieli… Możesz wykorzystać ten czas na co chcesz.

Kobieta odprowadziła ją do drzwi, uściskała na pożegnanie i życzyła miłego wieczoru. Hermiona podążyła na pierwsze piętro. Pomimo późnej pory i zmęczenia radość jej nie opuszczała. Znów była w Hogwarcie!

* * *

_**Prosimy uprzejmie, powiedzcie co o tym myślicie :) Ale pamiętajcie, interesuje nas Wasza opinia o opowiadaniu, a nie o rzeczach twardych jak ze spiżu.**_


	2. Rozdział I

**Rozdział pierwszy**

Wielki zegar wybił godzinę siódmą rano. Hermiona, dzierżąc w dłoniach dziennik, wkroczyła do klasy. Poranek rozwiał jej obawy dotyczące problemów ze wstaniem i w tej chwili kobieta całkowicie ogarnięta i uczesana, mierzyła klasę groźnym wzrokiem, podpatrzonym kiedyś u profesora Snape'a, który nieodmiennie wywoływał u niej dreszcze.

- Witam wszystkich. Widzę po waszych minach, że jesteście straszliwie szczęśliwi, że możecie znów się trochę pouczyć. Ale przejdźmy szybko do rzeczy - jestem Hemiona Granger i powiem, co w tej sali nie zabrzmi zbyt odkrywczo, że będę waszą nową nauczycielką transmutacji.

Zabrzmiały nieśmiałe oklaski. Potem ucichły. Młoda nauczycielka stwierdziła, że trzeba kuć żelazo póki gorące i wydając krótkie polecenie, ruszyła przechadzać się między ławkami krokiem godnym, co najmniej posterunkowego. Tym, którym wielomiesięczne starania umożliwiły zdanie złośliwego SUMa i dały dalszą możliwość bycia mieszanym z błotem na każdej lekcji, jej ruchy wydały się do złudzenia podobne do zachowania znienawidzonego profesora. Hermiona jednak nie dała im dużo czasu na kontemplowanie tego faktu i, rzuciwszy na głęboką wodę, kazała zamieniać sok dyniowy w krem przeciwzmarszczkowy. Z uwzględnieniem stopnia rozpuszczenia faz. O ile samo to było podobne do surowej profesor McGonagall, o tyle na jej lekcjach nigdy nikomu nie wybuchło w twarz sprężone CO2.

Sama nauczycielka odetchnęła z ulgą. Zajęci pracą uczniowie przestali wreszcie mierzyć ją kosymi spojrzeniami. Zastanawiała się, czy przypadkiem nie porównują jej z poprzednią nauczycielką. Lub też z nauczycielem eliksirów – jak kto woli. Miała świadomość, że jako młoda dziewczyna z burzą rozczochranych loków może wypaść nieco słabo. Cóż, jeszcze się przekonają…

- Hik- ciszę przerwało donośne czknięcie ze strony siedzącego nieopodal Ślizgona.

Hermiona podbiegła do niego tupiąc obcasami po marmurowej posadzce. Zmierzyła go bystrym spojrzeniem. A niech to, na pierwszej lekcji… trzeba sprawdzić.

- Powiedz: Gibraltar– zaczęła spokojnym tonem, jakiego używa się w rozmowie tylko z pijakami, niedoszłymi samobójcami i wybitnymi debilami.

- A pfff, gibraltarski Gibraltar gibraltarzy w Gibraltarowie.- Wyśpiewał Charlie Malfoy z kpiącym uśmiechem.

Ale Hermiona nie słuchała od mniej więcej drugiego słowa. Skupiła wzrok nad leżącej (czy też stojącej, siedzącej lub skręcającej się w konwulsjach) hybrydzie browara i wódy na stole. Zbliżyła doń oczy, by lepiej się przyjrzeć, a przy okazji wywąchać dyskretnie, czym zionie od chłopaka. Była całkiem zadowolona z tego sprytnego manewru. Szczwany byczek musiał nieźle trenować na wakacjach, bo ciecz była całkiem nieźle sfermentowana, a samym jego oddechem można było się wstawić. Zobaczymy ile wytrzyma.

- Więc może: rozrewolwerrrowany rewolwer na rozrrreolwerowanej górze rozrewolwerrrował się - rzuciła na jednym wdechu.

- Rozrewolwerrrowany…- kurczę, był mocniejszy niż myślała. Psuje jej autorytet już na pierwszej lekcji! Nikt nie będzie sobie tak nią pogrywał, jest przecież dyplomowaną aurorką, mistrzynią legilimencji i transmutacji!

-Ufosforyzowana postać dwunukleotydu nikotyn aminoadeninowych.

- Ufo sforsował post dwunastu nikczemnych amerykanów?! - twarz chłopaka wyrażała czystą zgrozę. Przecież to Chińczycy mają władzę w Internecie!

Dzielna Hermiona ani na chwilę nie straciła głowy.

- Każdy zostawi efekt swojej dzisiejszej pracy koło mojego biurka. Lestrange, zamkniesz klasę, a klucz oddaj profesorowi Longbottomowi.- rzuciła, nawet a nich nie patrząc - A pana proszę za mną.

Odwróciła się, by uczniowie nie zauważyli mściwego uśmiechu, który rozjaśnił na chwilę jej twarz.

* * *

Co ciekawsze, do tej chwili nie zastanawiała się, co powie, kiedy już będzie musiała porozmawiać z dawnym nauczycielem. Coś podświadomie kazało jej wewnętrznie się napinać przed tym spotkaniem. Skręciła na schody prowadzące do lochów. Wyczuła, że młody Malfoy zbladł. Dla niej natomiast była to kolejna fala wspomnień.

Zapukała do drzwi gabinetu opiekuna Slytherinu. Przyłapała się na delikatnym kuleniu ramion na dźwięk głosu dawnego profesora. Weszła do gabinetu. Snape rzucił jej krótkie, pytające spojrzenie. Jeśli był zainteresowany, czy chociaż zaskoczony jej pojawieniem się to nie dał tego po sobie poznać.

Przestąpiła w głąb komnaty i wciągnęła za sobą chłopaka.

- Dzień dobry, profesorze.

- Witam, w jakiej pani sprawie, panno Granger? - odniosła wrażenie, że zirytowała go swoim przyjściem. Co nie oznacza, że da mu się zmiażdżyć. Po siedmiu latach bycia przykładną uczennicą? Oj, naiwny jesteś, Snape.

„Chciałabym, zaznaczywszy, oczywiście…", „czułabym się zobligowana, wyrażając…"

Myślisz, że znów będę się skradać?

- Bimber. Wie pan co to jest?

- Oczywiś…

-… i dlaczego nie wolno go pędzić w szkole, pewnie też?

- Jas…- spróbował krótszej partykuły, niestety znów bez skutku.

- … co stawia pana - wcale nie stawia pana, tylko Malfoya, ale w cholerę z tym - w złym świetle w kontekście konkretnych dowodów na stan upojenia pańskiego podopiecznego. Czy może pan coś na ten temat powiedzieć? - Zastanowiła się, czy trochę nie przesadziła, miała wrażenie jakby jego kpiący uśmiech odrobinę stężał. Swoją drogą, zabawne, że próbowała odczytać z jego twarzy takie niuansowe mikroekspresje.

- Zapewniam, że inteligentna osoba byłaby w stanie wyegzekwować konsekwencje od, prawie dorosłego przecież, ucznia. Czy przyszła pani z jakąś konkretną sprawą do mojego gabinetu?

To chyba oznacza, że jest niekompetentna! Ten wąż znowu wystrychnął ją na dudka. W takich chwilach cięte riposty mają paskudny zwyczaj omijania jej głowy szerokim łukiem, ale obiecała sobie, że nie da się zgnoić. Jedyne, o czym musi pamiętać, to żeby pozostać bardzo rozgniewaną.

- Rozumiem, że nie poczuwa się pan do odpowiedzialności za własny dom. Brawo, podziwu godne poczucie obowiązku. Mogłabym się od pana uczyć.

- JA nigdy nie użyłbym tak rażącej nadinterpretacji. A szkoda, zważywszy na pani wypowiedź o zauważeniu spożycia alkoholu - niech no spojrzę na zegarek- dziesięć minut przed końcem lekcji.

Dała się wmanewrować w jego gierki. Tym razem z nim nie wygra. Pozostało jej tylko taktyczne wycofanie się na z góry upatrzone pozycje.

- Panu zostawiam obiektywne ocenienie słuszności wymienionego spożycia. Nie mieszam się też we wspomniane przez pana pojęcie odpowiedzialności za Slytherin.

Wyszła energicznym krokiem i szybko przekroczyła próg, dbając jednak by drzwi nie wydały nawet sugestii trzaśnięcia.

Snape nie zdołał nawet uzupełnić zgryźliwym tonem, że to bynajmniej nie on zaczynał temat opieki nad Slytherinem.

* * *

Nieznośna dziewucha. Severus wciąż wpatrywał się w drzwi, które dopiero co zamknęła. Cóż, gdyby drzwi nie były elementem przyrody nieożywionej, niewątpliwie zwiałby do innej części zamku, prawdopodobnie zabierając ze sobą futrynę i kawałek ściany, gdzie mogłyby spokojnie kiwać się w przód i w tył, niedowierzając, że uszły z życiem. Mężczyzna kątem oka dostrzegł stojącego przy jego biurku Ślizgona.

- Panie Malfoy, może pan odnieść się jakoś do kontrowersyjnych zarzutów postawionych przez pannę Granger? – celowo nie użył sformułowania „profesor Granger", choć wiedział, że teoretycznie powinien.

- Prawdopodobnie, jak każda stara panna, jest niewyżyta i musiała zrobić z kogoś swoją ofiarę, a jak pan sam doskonale wie, nie lubiła zbytnio mojego ojca.

Severus wyczuł od chłopaka alkohol. Nie był z tego faktu specjalnie zadowolony – zdecydowanie wolałby móc zrzucić wszystko na chorą wyobraźnię Granger – bo musiał wyciągnąć jakieś konsekwencje od swojego wychowanka.

- Uda się pan w sobotę do pana Filcha. Myślę, że znajdzie panu jakieś zajęcie. A na przyszłość radzę nie podejmować amatorskich prób pędzenia bimbru na transmutacji. Uważam, że zdecydowanie lepiej jest upijać się na historii magii, wtedy może przynajmniej będziecie chrapać głośniej niż zazwyczaj, czym zakłócicie spokój na lekcji i profesor Binns będzie mógł wreszcie wlepić jakiś szlaban. A teraz żegnam – wskazał ręką drzwi.

Niepocieszony młody Malfoy, skinął głową i umknął z pomieszczenia.

Severus usiadł wygodniej w krześle i oparł głowę na rękach. Uczniowie upijający się na lekcjach nie byli niespotykanym zjawiskiem, ale Gryfonka niemalże wrzeszcząca na Mistrza Eliskirów – jak najbardziej. Do czego to doszło? Jak przez mgłę, mężczyzna przypomniał sobie sytuację sprzed piętnastu lat, gdy widział Granger po raz ostatni.

_Koniec roku. Wiązał się on z pewnym zwyczajem – według Severusa bardzo przykrym i zupełnie zbędnym – a mianowicie uczniowie siódmych klas, zanim wsiądą do karet, odjadą stąd na zawsze i wreszcie przestaną powodować u niego silny ból głowy, żegnali się osobiście z każdym nauczycielem._

_Mistrz Eliksirów stał więc z bardzo nietęgą miną, razem z resztą kadry przed szkołą i spełniał obowiązek, jednocześnie pocieszając samego siebie, że jak ci idioci wreszcie sobie pójdą, czekają go całe dwa miesiące świętego spokoju, ciszy i czytania książek. Szczęśliwie dla niego, stał nieco z boku, więc większość uczniów nawet do niego nie podchodziła. Żegnał się jedynie ze swoimi Ślizgonami, którym próbował życzyć czegoś MIŁEGO na dalsze życie, ale oczywiście nie bardzo mu to wychodziło i, nierzadko, nawet jego wychowankowie odchodzili szybko z kwaśną miną._

_- Profesorze Snape – z rozmyślań wyrwał go głos młodej Gryfonki z burzą nieokiełznanych loków, która stanęła przed nim. Wiem-to-wszystko-Granger._

_- Panno Granger, czyżby było jednak coś o Eliksirach, o czym pani nie wie i; teraz, de facto po zakończeniu roku szkolnego; chce pani dalej zgłębiać wiedzę?_

_Dziewczyna spojrzała na niego skonsternowana._

_- Nie, właściwie to chciałam jedynie podziękować panu za te siedem lat. Może nie był pan najmilszy, ale bez wątpienia wiele się dzięki panu nauczyliśmy. Dziękuję – Granger, prawdopodobnie po raz pierwszy w życiu, uśmiechnęła się do niego i wyciągnęła w jego kierunku rękę._

_- Cóż, nie powiem, że będzie mi brakować pani, lub kogokolwiek z pani niedorobionych przyjaciół. Jestem wręcz niemalże szczęśliwy, że będę teraz mógł spokojnie egzystować, nie będąc informowanym o, bez wątpienia fenomenalnych, wyczynach Złotej Trójcy._

_Uśmiechnął się złośliwie, całkowicie ignorując jej wyciągniętą dłoń._

_- Rozumiem – twarz dziewczyny nachmurzyła się – miłych wakacji._

_Gryfonka odsunęła się, cofnęła dłoń, spojrzała na niego dziwnym wzrokiem i odeszła. Severus, nie będąc tego świadomym, patrzył przez chwilę na jej oddalającą się sylwetkę. Nie mógł przecież przyznać, że dziwnie się czuje z myślą, że mała Wiem-to-wszystko nie będzie już powodem powstawania lokalnych tornad w jego klasie i ogólnie ciężko mu będzie znaleźć drugą, tak uzdolnioną uczennicę._

Widział ją potem jeszcze raz, kilka lat wcześniej w Esach i Floresach, a potem dopiero kilka dni przed końcem wakacji, gdy to Minerwa radośnie oznajmiła, że od teraz Granger zajmie jej stanowisko nauczyciela transmutacji.

Przez te piętnaście lat Granger nie zmieniła się jakoś specjalnie. Zmieniła się z dziewczynki w kobietę, ale najwyraźniej charakter niestety nie uległ zmianie. No, chyba, że jeszcze się pogorszył. Może uwaga Malfoya, na temat niewyżytej starej panny nie była taka znowu nieadekwatna? Jej bardziej zaokrąglona figura i nieco większe piersi, nie zrekompensują nikomu tego irytującego głosu i przekonania o własnej wszechwiedzy. A teraz chyba postanowiła konkurować z Minerwą o tytuł najbardziej wkurzającej baby w tym zamku. _Chociaż nie_ – zrugał się w myślach mężczyzna – _pod tym względem prym zawsze będzie wiodła niedościgniona Trelawney._

Severus westchnął. Za chwilę rozpoczynała się jego lekcja. Wstał z fotela i ruszył do klasy, jednocześnie zastanawiając się czemu nie może pozbyć się wrażenia, że teraz – gdy Gragner wróciła do Hogwartu – wszystko znowu jest na swoim miejsciu.

* * *

Jej myśli uporczywie wracały do tej rozmowy kiedy wieczorem przysypiała nad kubkiem herbaty. Co oznaczało, że znów zbytnio się przejmuje zdaniem innych. Żeby temu zaradzić ruszyła na spontaniczne spotkanie z Minerwą. Ostatecznie na plotki została przecież zaproszona.

Starsza kobieta przyjęła ją nad wyraz serdecznie. Okazała się też żywo zainteresowana tym jak jej minął dzień.

- Och, całkiem dobrze, choć jest mi troszkę trudno się przyzwyczaić- uśmiechnęła się skromnie i spuściła wzrok. Minerwa nie odpowiedziała, więc dziewczyna poczuła się w obowiązku, żeby zacząć jakiś temat.- Czytała pani proroka? Nie mają już tematów, czy co, Boże, bunt wampirów, co za niedorzeczność…

- Moja droga, widzę, że przebywałaś ostatnio u swojej mugolskiej rodziny. Fakt, że prorok często przeinacza fakty, ale niestety ten tekst zawiera więcej niż ziarno prawdy.

- Ojej!- Hermiona aż się żachnęła.- Coś podobnego, przecież podpisali Pakt Półwiecznej Nieagresji ledwie osiemnaście lat temu…

McGonagall uśmiechnęła się z lekkim politowaniem i zaczęła tłumaczyć ciemnej masie, jaką okazała się być młoda nauczycielka.

- No właśnie, ale my też go podpisaliśmy. A oni stwierdzili, że to my go złamaliśmy podczas ostatniej bitwy…

- Oni mają paskudną zdolność rozdrapywania starych ran - westchnęła kobieta - Cóż, miejmy nadzieję, że niedługo im przejdzie.

- Racja - zgodziła się Minerwa- pamiętam, kiedy ostatni raz się zbuntowali. Zamknęli na tydzień miodowe królestwo…- zawiesiła głos.

- Naprawdę, pamięta pani bunt w tysiąc dziewięćset dwunastym! Musiała pani być maleńką dziewczynką.

- Tak, dlatego najdotkliwiej pamiętam utratę dostępu do słodyczy…- Stara profesorka po raz kolejny uśmiechnęła się do swoich wspomnień.

- Może mi pani opowie?

* * *

_**Od autorek:** Jeżeli ktokolwiek to przeczytał to jesteśmy bardzo wdzięczne. Będziemy jeszcze bardziej wdzięczne, jeśli ktoś wyrazi swoją opinię o rozdziale. Ciąg dalszy, oczywiście, nastąpi. Rozdział drugi już niebawem, a tymczasem..._

_Jako dodatek do rozdziału, prezentujemy genezę tytułu._

- Ej, tytuł! Patrz, o tu trzeba wpisać tytuł. Wymyśl jakiś!  
- Hm, czekaj. No nie, nie mam teraz pomysłu.  
- No dawaj, jeszcze kilka dni temu miałaś jakiś.  
- No miałam, ale był niezwiązany z fabułą… Czekaj, a może „Non omnis moriar"?  
- Nie wszystek umrę? Wiesz, w sumie czytałam kiedyś taki wiersz „Non omnis moriar z miłości" możemy jakoś to wyko…  
- Nie! Niczego nie rozumiesz? Horacy – pomnik twardszy niż ze spiżu. Skoro ten tekst ma być bardziej 'na poważnie' to przynajmniej będziemy mogły czasem wstawiać przytyki o rzeczach twardszych niż ze spiżu!  
- Aha…

**_Ahoj!_**


	3. Rozdział II

**Rozdział II**

Wszechobecny gwar w Wielkiej Sali, jak zwykle skutkował u Severusa niezwykle dotkliwym bólem głowy. Uczniowie dawali o sobie znać już od śniadania. Och, dlaczego rok szkolny już się zaczął? Nalał sobie filiżankę kawy z pobliskiego dzbanka i rozglądając się uprzednio czy nie jest przez nikogo obserwowany – nie był – dosypał doń trzy łyżeczki cukru. Tak, uwielbiał słodkie rzeczy. Nie, jego reputacja nie przeżyłaby gdyby ktokolwiek się o tym dowiedział. Zmierzył wzrokiem całe pomieszczenie, szukając jakiegoś źródła porannej rozrywki.

- Dzień dobry – rzuciła irytującym tonem Jest-Poniedziałek Granger siadając na, dotychczas pustym, krześle po jego lewej stronie.

- Panno Granger, życzyłbym sobie, żeby to konkretne miejsce pozostało _puste_.

- Nie wydaje mi się żeby ktoś zwykł tu siadać – na jej czole pojawiły się delikatne zmarszczki.

- Owszem i jestem bardzo przywiązany do tego stanu rzeczy – wskazał ręką bliżej nieokreślony kierunek, nakazując jej ty samym znalezienie sobie innego miejsca.

Jednak uparta dziewczyna nie dała za wygraną, ostentacyjnie powierciła się na krześle i nalała sobie kubek herbaty.

- Panno Granger, proszę natychmiast…

- Jak dla pana, _profesor_ Granger – rzuciła bezczelnie, po czym bezceremonialnie odwróciła się do siedzącego po jej drugiej stronie Neville'a.

Severus już miał się kłócić, ale stwierdził, że na tę konkretną Gryfonkę nie warto strzępić sobie języka. Merlin musiał być dzisiaj w wyjątkowo paskudnym i mściwym nastroju, bo jeśli Snape się nie mylił to Granger przywłaszczyła sobie to miejsce na stałe.

Ojcowskim ruchem przygarnął do siebie talerz kiełbasek, dając tym samym do zrozumienia, że te oto kiełbaski są od teraz jego własnością i poczęstowanie się jedną z nich, może takiego delikwenta wiele kosztować. Choćby rękę, którą domniemany śmiałek wyciągnąłby w kierunku talerza. Odrąbaną mniej więcej do pasa.

Zwietrzył jednak upragnioną okazję na trochę porannej rozrywki. Zaraz obok, czerwony na twarzy Longbottom wpatrywał się niepewnym wzrokiem w dawną szkolną koleżankę i wyraźnie czaił się, aby coś powiedzieć. I jeśli Severus się nie mylił – a on nigdy się nie mylił – będzie to powodem do złośliwego śmiechu i sadystycznego uśmiechu. Zresztą tak samo jak wszystko, co ten bachor robił – począwszy od nerwowego jąkania się na jego widok, a na efektownych wybuchach w pracowni eliksirów, w czasie kariery uczniowskiej kończąc – powodowało te dwie rzeczy. Zajął się konsumpcją upolowanych wcześniej kiełbasek i nadstawił uszu.

- Hermiono… - wyjąkał nieśmiało młodszy mężczyna.

- Cześć Neville. Nie wiedziałam, że nauczasz Zielarstwa! – zawołała entuzjastycznie, a jej twarz się rozjaśniła. Tak naprawdę, to byłoby ciężko nie wiedzieć, ale męczy się biedak, trzeba mu pomóc zacząć...

- Cóż, od zawsze to lubiłem. Chyba tylko do tego mam talent.

No, z tym talentem to Severus by nie przesadzał. Po prostu w szklarni ciężko było cokolwiek wysadzić.

- Daj spokój Neville, nikt nie jest dobry we wszystkim.

- Tobie się to udaje – czy on naprawdę puścił jej oczko? – jak się czujesz w nowej pracy?

- Całkiem dobrze, dziękuję. Minerwa pomaga mi się odnaleźć, większość kadry jest dla mnie niezwykle miła i pomocna… - Longbottom nad jej ramieniem posłał Severusowi spojrzenie pełne wyrzutu, doskonale rozumiejąc, kogo kobieta nie ujęła słowem „większość".

Starszy mężczyzna jedynie uśmiechnął się szeroko, odsłaniając koniuszki zębów, na co nauczyciel zielarstwa zbladł i natychmiast przeniósł wzrok z powrotem na swoją rozmówczynię. Ktoś kiedyś powiedział mu, że uśmiecha się jak szaleniec - Severus nie mógł temu zaprzeczyć. W końcu każdy, kto kiedykolwiek tytułował się prawdziwym śmierciożercą musiał mieć do perfekcji opanowaną sztukę sadystycznego uśmiechania się. Zwłaszcza, jeśli jego przyspieszony kurs na inkwizytora obejmował jedno zaklęcie na "a". I to takie, które strzelało ślicznym, zielonym promieniem. Nie musiał za to się maniakalnie śmiać. Maniakalny śmiech był całkowicie zarezerwowany dla Czarnego Pana.

- Hermiono, co porabiasz w weekend?

- Oj, nie wiem, prawdopodobnie będę sprawdzała prace klasowe i… - kobieta nie była jeszcze świadoma czyhającego na nią niebezpieczeństwa.

- Może wybierzesz się ze mną do Hogsmeade? – Neville przerwał jej potok wyjaśnień.

- Czemu miałabym iść z tobą do wioski Neville? – Granger zdwoiła czujność. _Byle nie oglądanie glonojadów, byle nie oglądanie glonojadów, byle nie oglą..._

- Wiesz, możemy wybrać się do Trzech Mioteł, dawno się nie widzieliśmy, chętnie bym odnowił naszą znajomość, a może nawet ją pogłębił… - chyba nawet nie był świadomy tego co mówił, ale żywo gestykulował i pochylał się w kierunku młodej nauczycielki.

Severus usłyszał jak coś lekko skrzypi po posadzce i mógłby przysiąc, że Hermiona siedziała parę centymetrów bliżej niego niż minutę temu.

- Neville, ja nie…

- Tak, tak, wiem, że zaraz powiesz, że nie masz czasu, ale słuchaj, ja… - chłopak zaczął się ślinić mówiąc.

- Neville… - zaczęła Hermiona bardzo niepewnie, głosem policjanta nakłaniającego przyszłego samobójcę do zejścia na dół i powstrzymania się od skoku.

- Wiem, że z Ronem ci nie wyszło i ja chętnie… - wyciągnął rękę w kierunku kobiety, jakby chcąc ją objąć.

Kolejne skrzypnięcie i Granger prawie przesiadła się na krzesło Mistrza Eliksirów. Ten jedynie, bardzo pospiesznym ruchem podniósł kubek do ust, chcąc zatuszować wygięcie warg, nazywane przez ludzi pospolitych uśmiechem.

- Ja od zawsze chciałem…

- Nie pójdę z tobą do Hogsmeade, przypomniało mi się, że muszę nadzorować szlabany dwójki Ślizgonów – dopiła szybko herbatę i wstała szybko, odchodząc od stołu, nawet się z nikim nie żegnając i zostawiając w połowie zjedzonego tosta na talerzu.

- Nie przejmuj się, zaczekam! – zawołał za nią Longbottom, ale kobieta jedynie przyspieszyła kroku. Pewnie poszła szukać jakichś dwóch pechowych Ślizgonów.

Severus niemalże zakrztusił się kawą. Czyżby nauczyciel zielarstwa ulokował swoje uczucia w Gryfonce? Będzie zabawnie. Przy okazji zastanowił się, czemu ucieszył się widząc, że kobieta odrzuca zaloty Longbottoma. To pewnie dlatego, że nie podobała mu się koncepcja tego tłuściocha ze śliczną kobietą jaką była Granger. Zaraz… Czy on właśnie pomyślał o Granger, jako o pięknej kobiecie? Usprawiedliwił to sobie tym, że dziewczyna naprawdę wyładniała przez te kilkanaście lat. Kiedy jednak pomyślał o tym jak zwiększył się jej biust, zaprzestał prób usprawiedliwiania się, odstawił filiżankę i czym prędzej pomknął do lochów, w wyjątkowo dobrym nastroju, rozmyślając o bardzo _przyjemnych_ rzeczach.

Jednak jego dobry nastrój ulotnił się gdy uświadomił sobie, że jego Ślizgoni nie zarobili wczoraj żadnego szlabanu, z czego nawiasem mówiąc był bardzo dumny, bo zwykle już po godzinie wieszali kogoś na bijącej wierzbie. Co, w odniesieniu do słów Granger, oznaczało, że kobieta właśnie koczowała w lochach, łapała uczniów ze Slytheriniu i wlepiała im szlabany za krzywe spojrzenia.

Mężczyzna miał dziwną, bliżej nieuzasadnioną ochotę spotkać ją po drodze.

Okazało się jednak ponownie, że Merlin nie jest dla niego zbyt łaskawy tego dnia i doszedł do swojego gabinetu, nie spotykając żywej duszy.

Kwadrans później ruszył na swoją lekcję, jednocześnie zastanawiając się jak powinien się zachować, gdy ponownie spotka nauczycielkę transmutacji.

- Wejść – warknął na stłoczonych pod salą uczniów trzeciej klasy, otworzył drzwi z rozmachem i pomaszerował do swojego biurka. Zmierzył rozpakowujące się w pośpiechu dzieci srogim wzrokiem.

- Dzisiaj zajmiecie się uwarzeniem eliksiru Słodkiego Snu. Składniki znajdziecie w szafce na przodzie klasy, a instrukcje na stronie sześćdziesiątej dziewiątej. Macie godzinę. Zaczynajcie.

Wydał polecenia i zakładając ręce za plecami zaczął przechadzać się pomiędzy uczniami, nieświadomy tego, że przywodzi im na myśl tym zachowaniem zupełnie innego nauczyciela…

- Panie Weasley – zaczął, niczym cień wyłaniając się zza drżącego ze strachu dzieciaka – może raczy mi pan powiedzieć, czemu jako jedyny stoi tu i wgapia się w ścianę z, jakże inteligentną, miną świadczącą o IQ ameby?

- Ja… - chłopak zbladł ze strachu.

- Tak? Lepiej, żeby to, co chce pan powiedzieć było mądrzejsze od tego, co wygadywał pański ojciec.

- Nie mam jeszcze książki… - wyjąkał rudzielec.

- No tak, w końcu jesteś Weasleyem – uśmiechnął się złośliwie – nikt przez te dwa lata nie uświadomił cię, że o takich rzeczach informuje się przed lekcją?

- Al-ale…

- Szlaban. W sobotę o dwudziestej, w tej sali. Może pan nie zabierać rękawic ochronnych i różdżki. Dzisiaj proszę pracować z kolegą, jeśli ten posiada podręcznik.

Odszedł od ławki bardzo zadowolony z siebie. Przynajmniej tak odpłaci się Granger – był doskonale świadomy, że zaboli ją, że biedne lewki dostają szlabany za nic. Bo przecież podłe wężyki… Severus zrugał się w myślach. O pewnych rzeczach lepiej nawet nie rozmyślać w klasie.

Po upływie godziny, ocenił i odpowiednio skomentował wysiłki uczniów. Każda łza, jaka zakręciła się w oku Gryfona bardzo go radowała. Następnie zadał im do napisania esej na dwie rolki pergaminu, na temat wpływu kolejności wrzucanych składników na siłę poszczególnych eliksirów i zwolnił klasę. Wybiegli, rozwijając w sobie zapędy sprinterskie. Severus zadowolony z przerwy, usiadł w fotelu i zagłębił się w lekturę książki.

Kilka minut później przerwał mu odgłos otwieranych drzwi. Kto ośmiela się wpadać do TEJ sali bez pukania?

- Jak pan może!

Uniósł głowę i zobaczył wyjątkowo rozgniewaną Hermionę Granger stojącą przed jego biurkiem. Wiele lat praktyki, nauczyło go, że nic nie wkurza Gryfonów bardziej niż brak reakcji, więc jedynie uraczył ją krótkim spojrzeniem i przewrócił stronę.

- Słucham panno Granger? Czy też raczej; _profesor_ Granger, jak kazała pani się tytułować – postarał się, aby w tym zdaniu słowo „profesor" zabrzmiało wyjątkowo obraźliwie.

- Jak pan się do ludzi zwraca?!

- Ludzi? Chwilowo to pani stoi nade mną i drze się, naśladując banshee, co jest dalekie od szeroko pojętego cywilizowanego zachowania – przewrócił kolejną stronę, nadal na nią nie patrząc.

Gryfonka wzięła głęboki oddech i zaczęła nieco – ale tylko nieco – spokojniejszym głosem.

- Nie ma pan prawa karać uczniów za to, że nie stać ich na zakup podręczników szkolnych.

- Czyżby młody pan Weasley był pani nieślubnym dzieckiem, że tak się pani przejmuje jego losem?

Biust rozgniewanej kobiety zafalował w rytm jej niespokojnych oddechów. O tak, tym razem Severus odłożył książkę i podniósł głowę kontemplując widoki.

- Nie obchodzą mnie pana insynuacje, w dodatku, dlaczego pan…

- Jeśli już musi pani wiedzieć, pan Weasley został ukarany nie za brak książki, a za fakt, że nie poinformował mnie o tym przed lekcją – przerwał szybko i spojrzał, tym razem, na jej twarz – nie poczuwam się jednak do obowiązku tłumaczenia się przed panią, gdyż wierzę w mój prywatny osąd. A teraz przepraszam, ale nie jest tu pani mile widziana – wrócił do książki.

- Uch! Ty wstrętny, stary padalcu! – krzyknęła kobieta wychodząc przy akompaniamencie donośnego trzaśnięcia drzwiami.

O tak, taktyka obrana przez Severusa okazała się być wspaniała.

Niecały kwadrans później kolejna wstrętna baba przerwała mu czytanie książki. Skrajnie zirytowany podniósł wzrok i ujrzał tym razem Minerwę McGonagall.

- Minerwo, widzisz jakiś konkretny powód, dla którego ludzie wpadają do tego pomieszczenie bez zupełnego poszanowania dla mojej osoby?

- Najwyraźniej po prostu nie zasługujesz na owo poszanowanie – kobieta była wyjątkowo odporna na srogie spojrzenia. Prawdopodobnie w Hogwarcie mógłby powstać nowy przedmiot, prowadzący przez McGonagall właśnie, „Poskramianie i panowanie nad humorami Snape'a" – bez wątpienia skusiłby wielu uczniów, a także i pracowników szkoły, ale Severus już by się postarał, aby żaden z nich nie zdał egzaminów końcowych.

- Czego zatem szanowna Dyrekcja oczekuje ode mnie tym razem? – zapytał, głosem tak poddańczym, że aż bezczelnym.

- Wyjaśnij mi po prostu, czemu znowu dyskryminujesz Gryfonów – starsza pani usiadła na najbliższym krześle.

- Co, czyżby twoje zwierzątko pobiegło na skargę?

- Ona nie jest moim zwierzątkiem Severusie. Właściwie to jest nauczycielką i jeśli nie jesteś w stanie zdobyć się na koleżeńskie zachowanie wobec niej, powinieneś chociaż ją szanować.

- Właśnie, jak sama słusznie zauważyłaś; _powinienem_, a nie _muszę_, a to spora różnica. Jak już pewnie zauważyłaś rzadko robię to, co teoretycznie powinienem.

- Wiesz, że nigdy nic się nie zmieni w twoim życiu, jeśli dalej będziesz zachowywał się tak… - urwała i wskazała ręką w jego kierunku, stwierdzając, że takie grubiańskie zachowanie ciężko opisać słowami.

- Zachował się jak? – dociekał Mistrz Eliksirów – poza tym jakakolwiek ingerencja w moje życie jest całkowicie niepożądana. Twoja także. Wróć; zwłaszcza twoja. Dyrektorowie Hogwartu mają przeklętą tendencję do mieszania się w życie innych ludzi.

- Nie będę tolerować bezpodstawnego karania uczniów w tej szkole – poinformowała go twardo Minerwa.

- Zapamiętam. A teraz, czy mogłabyś łaskawie… - nie musiał nawet kończyć zdania. Kobieta zmierzyła go zatroskanym spojrzeniem i opuściła pomieszczenie.

Severus westchnął i rozmasował skronie. To zdecydowanie nie był dobry dzień.

* * *

_**Od autorek:** Chyba nieco lepszy niż poprzednie. Rozkręcenie akcji i pierwsze interesujące sceny między Snapem i Hermioną już niedługo, także zostańcie z nami! Za każdą szczerą i konstruktywną opinię będziemy wdzięczne. Pozdrawiamy!_


	4. Rozdział III

_**Od autorek:** Autorki oglądały niedawno Mulan. I jedna z nich ma tę piosenkę ustawioną jako budzik, chociaż nie utożsamia się z McGonagall. Nerwowa spowiedź młodego Wesleya jest nawiązaniem do tego jak to streszczałyśmy lektury, których nawet nie otworzyłyśmy (warto nadmienić, że na ocenę pozytywną). Naszym zdaniem rozdział nie jest taki zły. Zapraszamy do lektury!_

* * *

**Rozdział III**

Słodki sen Minerwy przerwał donośny, wwiercający się w uszy dźwięk budzika. Normalnie trudno było ją obudzić, ale piosenka z Mulan, zaczynająca się motywującą przyśpiewką „_Brać się do __roboty!_" od dwudziestu pięciu lat, niezależnie od sytuacji, była w stanie poderwać ją na nogi. Tak stało się i tym razem. McGonagall macając ręką na oślep wyłączyła budzik, przeciągnęła się i, choć nieco niechętnie, wstała. Zajrzała pod łóżko i po kilku chwilach uporczywego grzebania wyłowiła z czeluści swoje kapciuszki.

Podmeblowa otchłań mimowolnie skierowała jej myśli w stronę wampirów. Nie mówiła o tym nikomu, ale miała złe przeczucia. Nie to, żeby wierzyła w godne Trelawney brednie, ale za tymi akurat _przeczuciami_ stały pewne konkretne dowody.

Zamyślona, podeszła do toaletki, przejrzała się obojętnie w lustrze, po czym mechanicznymi ruchami zaczęła rozczesywać włosy.

Wampiry były, generalnie rzecz ujmując, średnio zorganizowane. Zwykle mieszkały gdzieś na prowincji, możliwie najdalej od wszelkich magów i siebie nawzajem, a cały czas poświęcały na kombinowanie, jak upozorować wypadek, żeby trupa sprzątnęła mugolska policja. W kilku musiałyby zabijać tylu ludzi, że zainteresowałby się tym Interpol. Były więc, rzecz jasna, skazane na samotność.

Nieco zbyt energicznym ruchem odłożyła grzebień. Zmarszczyła brwi i sięgnęła do kosmetyczki z kremami. Zaczęła, jak zawsze zresztą, od tego różowego. Każda kobieta – czarownica czy nie – po siedemdziesiątce zaczynała dzień od kremu przeciwzmarszczwego, a ten miał akrurat kolor różowy.

Minerwie jakoś nie chciało się wierzyć, że zaczynają się zbierać z okazji corocznego święta kwiatów. Miała też przeczucie, że odkrycie tych „nieprawidłowości" w związku z Bitwą było tylko pretekstem do przygotowywanej od lat wojny. Trzeba było jak najszybciej poznać ich cel i szybko zakończyć spór, bo świat czarodziejów, mimo upływu lat, wciąż nie ochłonął jeszcze po Lordzie Voldemorcie. Wbrew pozorom populacja czarodziejów nie była duża, uzdolnionych magicznie wciąż było za mało - tak wielu zginęło podczas wojny, że teraz trwał niż demograficzny. Minerwa obawiała się, że jak przyjdzie co do czego to nie będzie komu bronić świata magii przed inwazją krwiopijców.

Wstała z krzesła i podeszła do stojącej nieopodal szafy. Drzwiczki skrzypnęły, gdy je otwierała. Nie musiała się długo zastanawiać, co na siebie włożyć - do wyboru były tylko czarna szata, czarna szata i czarna szata. Wzięła więc czarną szatę i zaczęła się ubierać.

Prawdopodobnie pierwszym celem będzie Hogwart. Z uwagi na młody wiek mieszkających tu czarodziejów, będzie łatwiejszy do zdobycia niż Ministerstwo, ale jego upadek będzie równie silnym ciosem dla magicznego społeczeństwa.

Najgorsze jednak było to, że poza nią jakoś nikt specjalnie się nie przejmował zagrożeniem. Fakt, praktycznie wszyscy, którzy pamiętali wcześniejszy bunt już nie żyli, a młodszym wydawało się, że jeśli pokonali Voldemorta to nic już nie może się stać. Gdyby tylko widzieli to, co ona widziała!

Cóż, tak czy siak, to ona musiała zająć się przygotowaniem Hogwartu do obrony. To prawdziwe szczęście, że udało jej się ściągnąć do szkoły dwie ważne postaci bitwy o Hogwart - Neville'a i Hermionę. Nie wspominając już o Severusie. Po cichu kazała też wprowadzać na Obronie Przed Czarną Magią zaklęcia, służące specjalnie do likwidowania ożywieńców.

Dopięła wszystkie guziki, po raz ostatni przejrzała się w lustrze, strzepnęła z szaty nieistniejący pyłek i opuściła swoją komnatę.

Jedyną wciąż nagląco wymagającą uwagi rzeczą były zaklęcia ochronne Hogwartu, które mocno się zużyły podczas Ostatniej Bitwy, a o których jakoś na fali radości zapomniano. Ciekawe, czy da się je znaleźć w bibliotece.

Ruszyła korytarzem, tak zaabsorbowana własnymi myślami, że nawet nie spostrzegła podejrzanego gwaru dookoła. Ludzie tłoczyli się pod ścianami, zbici w małe grupki i energicznie o czymś dyskutowali. Dopiero krzyk któregoś uczniów wyrwał ją z otępienia.

- Pani Granger!

Wiedziona przeczuciem rzuciła się i pokłusowałą do skrzydła szpitalnego.

* * *

- … no mówię pani, absolutnie normalnie, ani po niej nic nie było widać. No to mówi coś tam o tych, jak im tam... yyy dychotomicznych transmutacjach, no i ten, tłumaczy, żeby coś tam...no se wyobrazić, że jakoś bezad... yyy bez...

- Dobrze, Olafie Weasley, przejdź dalej... - bezładna gadanina o elementarnych pojęciach zirytowała McGonagall. Jej nerwy i tak były już napięte jak postronki.

- No i Finnigan wziął i spytał się, czy nie można przez też coś tam innego i ona powiedziała, że też, ale to jest jakieś tam trudne coś tam. I nam kazała już ćwiczyć. I ja zacząłem i Finnigan też zaczął i tak czarowaliśmy, i on... ten... próbował to coś tam trudniejsze, ale mu chyba nie wyszła, no i tak buchło dziwnie i... i... i ona tam pobiegła, ale tam leżał ten jego plecak i... i... i ona się wzięła, no jak glebła o tę ziemię. I patrzymy się nie podnosi, to ja krzyknąłem, żeby...

- Dziękuję, Weasley, bardzo... elokwentnie... opowiedziałeś mi całą sytuację - McGonagall przerwała. Dłońmi rozmasowała skroń. Co będzie od rana dzieciaka męczyć - Wracaj na lekcję... eliksiry?

Mina chłopaka wyraźnie zrzedła. Chyba nie miałby nic przeciwko opowiadaniu jeszcze chwilę, no, ewentualnie do końca lekcji. Minerwa jednym srogim spojrzeniem rozwiała jego nadzieje.

Kobieta z niepokojem z niepokojem zajrzała za parawan do leżącej bez czucia Hermiony. Twarz młodej nauczycielki była blada i napięta, włosy bardziej poskręcane niż zwykle. Co też mogło się stać? Od zwykłego plecaka nie trafia się do Skrzydła Szpitalnego.

Póki co, Minerwa postanowiła wracać na lekcje. Może Hermiona, gdy już się obudzi będzie miała coś więcej do powiedzenia.

* * *

Chwilę po tym jak starsza profesorka wyszła, Hermiona obudziła się. Rozmasowała tył głowy. Wytężyła umysł, aby przypomnieć sobie, co się właściwie stało. Pamiętała tylko tego durnia, Finnigana, próbującego...

Weszła pani Pomfrey, powiewając białym fartuchem..

- Dzień dobry! Jak się czujemy? – decybele zaatakowały obolałą nauczycielkę.

- Dobrze, dziękuję - Głowa, a także wszystko inne, nawalały Hermionę tak, że ledwo mogła siedzieć, ale wiedziała, że pielęgniarce lepiej tego nie mówić. Nie wyszłaby z łóżka do końca miesiąca...

- Jasne, zawsze tak mówicie... – pielęgniarka z wielkim znawstwem w oczach pokręciła głową.

- Wie pani, co mi jest?

- … a tymczasem okazuje się, że wyniki badań takie najlepsze nie są. Opad krwinek przyspieszony, w moczu białko...

Hermiona, tak naprawdę, sama była już lekko zaniepokojona stanem swojego zdrowia. Będzie musiała zrobić dodatkowe badania, a nuż to coś poważniejszego...

Jak na razie, uporczywe ględzenie pani Pomfrey przekonało ją, że lepiej będzie trochę pospać.

* * *

Nadszedł wieczór i Dyrektorka siedziała za biurkiem w swoim gabinecie. To pomieszczenie nieodmiennie kojarzyło jej się z Albusem, więc starała się spędzać tu jak najmniej czasu. Przerwała czytanie pergaminu ze starożytnymi zaklęciami ochronnymi, zdjęła na chwilę okulary i wyciągnęła się wygodnie w fotelu.

Na szczęście, Hermiona obudziła się i utrzymuje, że wszystko z nią w porządku. Pomimo to Minerwa martwiła się o młodszą kobietę. Wiedziała, że nie było w porządku. Stres związany z nową pracą to jedno, a bezpodstawne omdlenia na lekcji to co innego. Na chwilę obecną nie mogła jednak zdziałać zbyt wiele – przynajmniej dopóki nie dowie się co naprawdę dolega Hermionie. Zanotowała w myślach żeby przy najbliższej okazji poprosić Severusa o jakieś eliksiry wzmacniające. Oczywiście pod jakimś niewinnym pretekstem, nie wspominając ani słowa o nauczycielce transmutacji.

Wampiry, złamane tarcze wokół szkoły, zdrowie fizyczne – Hermiona, i psychiczne – Severus, jej nauczycieli… Jednak najwyraźniej bogowie nie byli ostatnio w dobrym nastroju i urządzali sobie zawody w uprzykrzanie życia śmiertelnikom – Hogwart czekał całkiem niedługo bal.

Minerwa dostawała gęsiej skórki na samą myśl o rzeczonym wymyśle szatana. Społeczeństwo czarodziei uznało, że piętnasta rocznica upadku Lorda Voldemorta wymaga balu z prawdziwego zdarzenia. Na miejsce owego wydarzenia – ku skrajnemu niezadowoleniu Dyrektorki – wybrano miejsce gdzie Wężowa Morda został pokonany, to jest Hogwart. Oznaczało to, że za niecałe pół roku połowa Ministerstwa Magii i inni, mniej lub bardziej ważni czarodzieje zjadą się do szkoły aby świętować. W dodatku Ministerstwo zgodziło się jedynie na udział pełnoletnich uczniów w zabawie – oznaczało to sześć roczników próbujących najrozmaitszych sztuczek, aby wkręcić się do Wielkiej Sali.

Sytuacja wyglądała tragicznie z każdej strony. Ach… Dopiero teraz Minerwa przypomniała sobie o najgorszym. Będzie to do bólu tradycyjny czarodziejski bal, z całą otoczką i pompą. A to, w tej konkretnej sytuacji, oznaczało, że każdy musi mieć na ten wieczór partnera. Niestety pozycja dyrektorki Hogwartu, niewiele pomagała w starciu z tak rażącym tradycjonalizmem. Wręcz szkodziła, bo nie mogła w żaden sposób wykręcić się od zabawy.

Starsza kobieta pozwoliła sobie na chwilę refleksji i zastanowienia. Z kim mogłaby udać się na bal? Cóż, nie było nikogo takiego. Gdyby Albus był jeszcze w szkole, zapewne poszliby razem, ale kobieta musiała przyznać, że niezbyt by jej to odpowiadało bo były dyrektor zawsze był… dziwny? Nie, to złe słowo. Inteligencji nie można mu co prawda odmówić, ale… specyficzny. Tego słowa, Minerwa szukała.

Nerwowe rozmyślania przerwał odgłos otwieranych drzwi.

Kobieta podniosła głowę i ujrzała czarną chmurę gradową – pardon – Mistrza Eliksirów we własnej osobie, wpadającego do gabinetu.

- Pukanie przerasta twoje zdolności manualne, Severusie?

W odpowiedzi uzyskała jedynie pełne pogardy, wyniosłe spojrzenie. Gdyby nie wiedziała lepiej, mogłaby przysiąc, że Severus Snape był właśnie święcie obrażony. Chociaż właściwie to niektóre źródła podają, że niezależnie od sytuacji był on święcie obrażony.

- Chciałem jedynie uprzejmie cię poinformować, że możesz nie liczyć na moją obecność na tym idiotycznym balu z okazji śmierci Czarnego Pana – Mistrz Eliksirów zasiadł na krześle po drugiej stronie biurka.

No cóż, najwyraźniej swoimi rozmyślaniami ściągnęła tu mężczyznę.

- Niezmiernie mi przykro, że…

- Przykro ci, że mnie nie będzie?

Minerwa dzielnie wytrzymała jego jadowite spojrzenie i dokończyła niewzruszona.

- Przykro mi, że ja jestem tą, która musi cię o tym poinformować, ale jako bohater wojenny NIE MOŻESZ się nie pojawić – Minerwa również się uśmiechnęła. Szeroko, najszerzej jak potrafiła. Bardzo radośnie.

Severusowi zrzedła mina i jego oblicze znowu się nachmurzyło.

- Doprawdy sądzisz, że mnie to w jakimkolwiek stopniu interesuje? Mogą sobie wsadzić mój status bohatera, nie prosiłem się o niego.

- Chłopcze, uwierz, że jestem równie niezadowolona, co ty.

- Da się być równie niezadowolonym, co ja? - Większość ludzi nawet w najgorszych momentach, takich jak poniedziałek rano, nie potrafiła być tak niezadowolona jak on przez cały czas.

- Touche – kobieta roześmiała się – ty jesteś całe życie niezadowolony. Ale jestem równie niepocieszona co ty, a może nawet bardziej, bo gdy ty będziesz roztaczać wokół siebie urok bazyliszka, który skutecznie odstrasza potencjalnych rozmówców, ja będę zmuszona rozmawiać z każdym na sali.

- Fantastycznie. A pomyślałaś moja droga jak z takim; jak to sama określiłaś; urokiem bazyliszka znajdę niezbędny element ekwipunku na bal, to jest partnerkę? Raczej nie ustawią się przede mną w kolejce – jej rozmówca uniósł brwi i westchnął ciężko.

- Urok, urokiem, ale mogę ci zagwarantować, że nigdy nie znajdziesz kobiety, jeśli będziesz uważać przedstawicielki płci pięknej – zduszone prychnięcie powiedziało Minerwie, co Severus sądzi o wyżej wymienionym, domniemanym pięknie – za element wyposażenia.

- Mogę dołączyć do kompletu takie śliczne zaklęcie… Na pewno wiesz, co mam na myśli, wszystkie kobiety lecą na zielone promienie światła.

McGonagall spojrzała krytycznie na mężczyznę.

- Zachowuj się tak dalej, a używając pozycji twojej przełożonej zmuszę cię żebyś kogoś zaprosił.

- Niby kogo? – pogarda na jego twarzy pomieszała się z rozbawieniem i mgliście przypominał teraz aktywnego śmierciożercę, którym kiedyś był.

- Tego jeszcze nie wiem. Nie skażę żadnej z uczennic na takie mąki, a ciebie nie skażę na Sybillę; nawet ja nie jestem tak okrutna.

Dyrektorka podrapała się po siwych włosach, a następnie jej twarz rozjaśnił tryumfalny uśmiech.

- Zaprosisz profesor Granger.

Wszelka wesołość zniknęła z twarzy jej przyjaciela. Nałożył na twarz maskę i Minerwa nie mogła nic z niej odczytać poza chłodem i zupełnym brakiem zainteresowania.

- Severusie? – Po zakończeniu wojny rzadko zdarzało się żeby mężczyzna tak się zachowywał. Dyrektorka sądziła, że porzucił oblicze szpiega; a przynajmniej tak się jej wydawało, bo znając go to wciąż doskonale panował nad mimiką swojej twarzy i w duchu śmiał się ze wszystkich. Coś musiało być na rzeczy, skoro tak zareagował.

- Minerwo, zostaw to. Koniec tematu – odpowiedział głosem wypranym z emocji.

W rzeczywistości Severus po prostu był niezdecydowany, co do Granger. Bardzo niechętnie musiał przyznać, że nie wie, co ma myśleć o byłej Gryfonce. Jednego był pewny; ostatnio zbyt często zaprzątała mu myśli. Obawiał się, do jakich wniosków mógłby dojść idąc z nią na bal i co mógłby jej zrobić. Pomijając fakt, że kobieta uciekłaby z wrzaskiem, gdy tylko zorientowałaby się, jakie ma zamiary. Porzucił swoje rozmyślania i spojrzał nieprzyjemnie na Minerwę.

Fakt, kobieta była niezwykle odporna na jadowite spojrzenia, co Severusa niezmiennie doprowadzało do szewskiej pasji. Jednak nie tym razem. Dyrektorka wiedziała, że cokolwiek powie, nie spodoba jej się to.

- Cóż, Minerwo, jeśli tak nalegasz żebym znalazł sobie partnerkę na bal, spełnię twoją prośbę. Ty ze mną pójdziesz.

Oczy kobiety rozszerzyły się ze zdumienia, a buzia otworzyła się.

- Co? – Tylko tyle mogła z siebie wydusić.

- Zamknij usta, bo wyglądasz na głupszą niż jesteś w rzeczywistości. Jestem przekonany, że dobrze słyszałaś – niezwykle dumny z siebie skrzyżował ramiona na piersi.

- Nie sądzisz chyba, że kobietę można tak bezceremonialnie zaprosić na zabawę! Zawsze mogę odmówić…

- To nie było pytanie – Severus wstał z krzesła i energicznym krokiem wymaszerował z gabinetu, zostawiając Minerwę samą.

* * *

Z kolei Hermiona była zajęta sprawdzaniem prac klasowych, czyli siedzeniem w przeciwnym kącie pokoju i wmawianiem sobie, że zaraz zacznie. Co znaczyło, że za chwilę pójdzie się kąpać i dobrze, bo jeśli próbowała to zrobić później okazywało się, że uczniowie wykorzystali całą ciepłą wodę…

Kobieta miała do przemyślenia dosyć delikatną sprawę. Nie było sensu się oszukiwać, co do Snape'a. Musiała stawić czoło kwestii niezbyt przyjemnej, bo stanowczo jednostronnej. Uparcie się przed tym wzbraniała, ale teraz nadszedł czas.

Od czasów szkolnych Snape traktował ją, powiedzmy sobie bez ogródek, protekcjonalnie. Konkretniej mówiąc, olewał. Po powrocie bynajmniej się to nie zmieniło. A jednak… zaczęła coś do niego czuć. Póki co było to lekkie zauroczenie, coś ją pociągało w jego tajemniczej pewności siebie. Wiedziała, że to co czuje powinna zdusić w zarodku. Związki, w których jeden partner (Hermiona nawet w myślach przestrzegała poprawności politycznej) traktował drugiego jak podnóżek musiały być toksyczne.

Był też Neville. Szczery, miły, uprzejmy… i nudny. Na przekór wszystkiemu pociągał ją niedostępny Severus. To już sobie powiedziała. Stanowczo i wyraźnie, i nie wymiga się już od tego. Pytanie brzmiało zatem: co z tym fantem zrobić?

Chociaż, tak naprawdę, odpowiedź była oczywista. Bo z tym nie da się nic zrobić. Wyśmiałaby samą siebie, gdyby choć przez chwilę pomyślała inaczej. O ile od razu nie wybrałaby się do psychiatryka. A gdyby on się dowiedział to zamiast do psychiatryka wieźliby ją raczej na ostry dyżur.

Tak więc wszystko jasne. Kwestia nierozwiązana, ale cóż…

* * *

Tymczasem, trochę dalej, bo w Zakazanym Lesie, w chatce Hagrida, również toczyły się rozmowy, które jak się niedługo okaże, będą miały na historię wpływ kluczowy.

Neville siedział w bujanym fotelu, tak wielkim, że jego stopy bezradnie dyndały dobre czterdzieści centymetrów nad posadzką. Ku niezadowoleniu Hagrida mężczyzna odmówił poczęstowania się jednym z jego rozsławionych ciastek.

Sprawa, o której rozmawiali nie należała do prostych. Neville opowiadał, jąkając się nieco, a Hagrid słuchał, zmarszczywszy brwi.

- To takie trudne. Bo widzisz, przez całą naukę nie miałem dziewczyny. Nawet nie dlatego, że nie chciałem, tylko... jakoś tak nie byłem zainteresowany. Jak skończyłem szkołę to samo. Wszyscy dookoła wychodzili za mąż, a tylko ja jeden... aż do teraz. Nie wiedziałem, co to jest, ale odkąd widuję ją na posiłkach w Wielkiej Sali to, wiem jak to zabrzmi, ale ja naprawdę się w niej zakochałem! Do nikogo nie czułem czegoś takiego... cały się spinam jak o niej myślę i aż mnie ciarki przechodzą, a kiedy mam z nią rozmawiać to aż nie myślę co mówię, tak się martwię, żeby nie powiedzieć czegoś głupiego... - Chłopak powoli rozklejał się i Hagrid musiał pożyczyć mu chusteczkę. Chusteczkę rozmiaru obrusa kuchennego, warto nadmienić.

- Neville, posłuchaj mnie... nie, lepiej najpierw się uspokój... nie masz się czym przejmować. To najzupełniej normalne. To dobrze, że w końcu sobie kogoś znalazłeś. Porozmawiaj z nią, jesteście przecież dorośli... – widać było jak na dłoni, że pół-olbrzym nie miał pojęcia jak rozmawiać z młodszym mężczyzną.

- Ale ja…

- Zachowuj się jak facet! Chłopie, może spróbuj ją zaprosić na bal? – zasugerował gajowy, mając nadzieję pomóc.

- Nie rozumiesz! Ja z nią rozmawiałem. Serce mi się kraje jak o tym myślę...patrzyła na mnie z taką jakąś odrazą, nie wiem. Jak tylko zacząłem coś napomykać o spotkaniu, to normalnie wolała się przesiąść do Snape'a...

- Do Snape'a - powtórzył Hagrid podniesionym głosem - A to już niedobrze, oj niedobrze, Hermiono droga... a ty Neville nie przejmuj. Snape...

- Jest bohaterem - wszedł mu w słowo chłopak - po tym co było podczas Bitwy... on musi być dla niej taki tajemniczy, no wiesz...

- Cholibka, Neville, do jasnej ciasnej, nie histeryzuj! Facet jest od niej dwa razy starszy, zresztą, już ja zobaczę, co tam między nimi jest. Jeśli ten drań coś kombinuje...

Zamaszystym gestem przeciągnął palcem koło szyi.

_C.N.U._

* * *

_**Od autorek:** Zamiast C.N.U. (co należało udowodnić) powinno być oczywiście C.D.N, ale sami rozumiecie - zboczenie jednej z autorek. _

_"Chyba by mnie P. z kubkiem z okładem okresowym wokół szkoły przegoniła za tę wstawkę matematyczną!"_

_To jak, może ktoś podejmie się odgadnięcia profilów klas autorek tekstu? :-) Słuchamy propozycji. Tymczasem pozdrawiamy i prosimy o konstruktywne opinie. **Ahoj!**_


	5. Rozdział IV

**Rozdział czwarty**

Severus zdążał do miejsca znienawidzonego przez wszystkie pokolenia uczniów, jacy kiedykolwiek przewinęli się przez szkołę – biblioteki. Mężczyzna starał się sam przed sobą ukryć powód, dla którego szedł tam gdzie szedł i jak na razie, udawało mu się to.

Dotarł do właściwego, wypełnionego po brzegi książkami, pomieszczenia i z powodzeniem powstrzymał nawyk skręcenia do działu gdzie znajdują się księgi o eliksirach. Dzisiaj jego celem była magomedycyna, lub może mugolska biochemia – sam nie był pewny gdzie szukać. Prawda jest taka, że o ile magia działa na każdą chorobę, to czasem na jakąś nie działa i nikt nie wiedział dlaczego. Istniało kilka dolegliwości, wobec których czarodzieje byli równie bezsilni, co ludzie niemagiczni i jedynie rozkładali szeroko ręce.

I tu Severus, rad, nie rad, był zmuszony przyznać, że martwił się o zdrowie Granger. Chociaż zwrot „dbał o posiadanie aktualnych informacji o słabościach wroga" zapewne lepiej oddawałby sytuację. W każdym razie, efekt końcowy był taki, że Mistrz Eliksirów chciał wiedzieć, co dolega kobiecie i czy – ewentualnie – byłby w stanie jej pomóc. Zauważył dziwne dolegliwości młodej nauczycielki, a Minerwa opowiedziała mu też o tym, czego nie zauważył, miał więc możliwie pełny obraz choroby Granger.

Szybki rekonesans w magicznych księgach niestety nie ujawnił, że to, na co cierpi Gryfonka to przykra odmiana kataru siennego, lub magicznie zmutowane przeziębienie. Obawy zaatakowały mężczyznę siłą stada hipogryfów. Sytuacja nie przedstawiała się zbyt różowo. Zachowując niewzruszone oblicze sięgnął do mugolskiej książki, która traktowała o bardziej poważnych schorzeniach – takich, które likwidowały nawet długowiecznych czarodziejów.

Chwilę później wszystkie książki, za pomocą machnięcia różdżki, zostały odesłane na swoje pierwotne miejsca i jedynie przyspieszony oddech czarnowłosego mężczyzny i pusty wzrok, świadczyły, że prawdopodobnie znalazł on to, czego szukał.

* * *

Hermiona zacisnęła zęby. Czekała ją kolejna seria badań. Poprzednia, przedpoprzednia, przedpotopowa i ta w erze dinozaurów były długie i męczące, a w dodatku pani Pomfrey, choć nic nie powiedziała, to minę miała taką, że Hermiona zaczęła się zastanawiać, czy nie rozsądniej byłoby już się powiesić. Próba wyciągnięcia z pielęgniarki, co ją niepokoi zakończyła się uzyskaniem dość krępujących informacji o prezydencie Francji (skądonawieżeonmakochankę), a przy okazji to jakiś narwany Amerykanin pobił rekord świata w szybkim jedzeniu hamburgerów, a radzieccy technicy z KGB wynaleźli ogłupiacz.

Drzwi się otworzyły. Wszedł tomograf. Potem weszło UsG i rentgen, a na końcu pielęgniarka z długopisem w zębach.

Zaczęło się. Hermiona miała wrażenie, że niektóre badania były co najmniej niepotrzebne, a ich realnym celem jest, żeby ona broń Boże nie wiedziała na co się ją bada. Sprytna Pomfrey najwyraźniej chciała ukryć, jaką dolegliwość podejrzewa. Nie wróżyło to dobrze.

Hermiona syknęła, kiedy pielęgniarka wbiła kolejną igłę. Przedramię dziewczyny wyglądało już jakby należało do narkomana z dwudziestoparoletnim stażem. Dziewczyna spojrzała krzywo na oprawczynię. Pielęgniarka widząc ten wzrok postanowiła zakończyć, ogarnęła sprzęt i bez słowa skierowała się do wyjścia.

- Pani Pomfrey, co...

Wypowiedź przerwało starannie wymierzone trzaśnięcie drzwi. Dziewczyna ponuro przewróciła się na drugi bok i pogrążyła w, typowych dla chorych i zupełnie bezsensownych, rozważaniach, o rzeczach, które do tej pory były totalną abstrakcją, takich jak to, że pół szkoły wisi jej dolara. Nie było jej jednak dane długo zaprzątać sobie nimi głowy. Znów usłyszała odgłos otwieranych drzwi, tym razem tych na zewnątrz, na szkołę. Do sali wtoczył się Neville. Wchodząc potrącił stojącą nieopodal doniczkę. Rozszedł się metaliczny oddźwięk, ale roślince nic się nie stało. Chłopak skrzywił się, zrobił zakłopotaną minę, po czym szybko zamknął drzwi i szerokim łukiem omijając wszelkie kwiaty i inne wolnostojące przedmioty, ruszył w stronę Hermiony.

Nie trzeba być orłem, żeby zgadnąć kto przyszedł w odwiedziny. Granger, wbrew pierwszemu odruchowi pozostała odwrócona. Numer z udawaniem, że się śpi był stary jak Dumbledore, ale jak ktoś nie umie otworzyć drzwi...

Ciężkie mokasyny zaszurały na wykładzinie. Neville przełknął ślinę. Teraz albo nigdy.

- Witaj Hermiono – cisza - ... Hermiono!

Hermiona szła w zaparte. Neville pstryknął palcami tak, że dziewczyna prawie podskoczyła. Nie dziś. Chłopak postanowił być odważny. Błyskawicznym ruchem szarpnął ją za ramię i przewrócił na plecy. Oczy miała szeroko otwarte. Na jego wargi wypłynął triumfalny uśmiech.

- Och obudziłem cię? Przepraszam - gigantycznym wysiłkiem woli zmusił się do przybrania zatroskanej i skruszonej miny, co było trudne, kiedy bezpośrednio pod skórą miało się banan na ryju.

- Yyyy - odrzekła błyskotliwie dziewczyna.

Chłopak usiadł na krawędzi łóżka. Miał plan.

- To jak idą badania?

- Badania... eee... no całkiem... - zaplątała się.

- No bo wiesz, Pomfrey ma tam w gabineciku gastroskop, to całkiem fajne urządzonko, wkłada się je...

- NEVILLEEE! Ja... ja jestem w szpitalu i chcę porozmawiać o czymś, co nie jest szpitalem. Może powiesz mi coś o… - Hermiona pożałowała, że zawsze tak ją drażniły głosy plotkujących uczennic. Jedynym tematem, o którym wiedziała, że może go interesować i ma ograniczoną liczbę wijących się nóżek był ten Bal. Dobra, niech będzie - Balu. Tak, nie mogę się go doczekać - dodała, by przerwa w wypowiedzi nie wydała się podejrzanie długa.

Chłopak bardzo dokładnie niczego nie zauważył i uśmiechnął się promiennie.

- A propos Balu, dobraliście już krawat do sukienki?

- Więc... my - co ona ma niby powiedzieć? Bajki to ja dla Snape'a będę wymyślać...- Jeszcze nie wybrałam sobie partnera - Błysnęła oczami i hardo zarzuciła głową.

- Och naprawdę? Biedactwo... cóż nie planowałem tego, ale niech będzie - Wziął jej w dłonie jej rękę - Hermiono, czy pójdziesz ze mną na Bal?

- NIE! - Nie o to chodziło! Chociaż nie, jemu pewnie właśnie o to chodziło - to znaczy, wiesz, nie będę do końca zdrowa... nie zniosłabym myśli, że może nie będę mogła iść, a ty, taki facet, zostaniesz sam - uff, udało się wybrnąć.

- Ok - Neville zrobił minę spaniela - nie to nie - mruknął i nie pożegnawszy się wyszedł z sali. Hermiona, nie wiadomo czemu bardzo dyskretnie, wytarł rękę o wewnętrzną stronę poduszki.

Gdy tylko drzwi się zamknęły jak w filmie otworzyły się kolejne i znów wmaszerowała pani Pomfrey. Musiała specjalnie czekać aż skończą rozmawiać. Usiadła na jej łóżku dokładnie tak samo jak Neville, co rozgniewało Hermionę . Minę miała powojenną.

- Coś mi jest - zgadła fatalistycznie dziewczyna.

- Posłuchaj Hermiono... nie wiem jak... pamiętasz może... eee... widziałaś... yyyy ... eee… słońce… - no, to się dopiero nazywa ekolwencja.

Donośne chrząknięcie ze strony młodej nauczycielki, nie mogłoby zostać nazwane sugestywnym w żadnym alternatywnym wszechświecie.

- Dziękuję - pielęgniarka opanowała się - masz białaczkę, nie martw...

- CO! - zawyła dziewczyna.

- No masz...

- Białaczkę! - Hermiona powiedziała, Bogu dzięki dla uszu pielęgniarki, normalniejszym tonem - To jedna z niewielu chorób, których nie da się wyleczyć magią.

Pielęgniarka postanowiła pocieszyć dziewczynę. Ostatecznie na placebo też można liczyć, choć ona nie liczyła.

- Można złagodzić jej przebieg.

- Jasne - burknęła Hermiona, która miała dość oleju w głowie, by nie dać się nabrać. Naciągnęła kołdrę na głowę - Zostaw mnie samą.

Pielęgniarka ulotniła się możliwie cicho.

* * *

Severus dostojnym krokiem zmierzał w stronę komnat McGonagall. Miał z nią do przedyskutowania kilka ważnych spraw – takich jak choćby kolor krawata, który musi założyć na bal (musi przecież pasować do jej sukienki), lub też pomniejsze kwestie, takie jak stan zdrowia Granger. Jak na rasowego mężczyznę przystało, Severus znał tylko szesnaście podstawowych barw – ewentualnie potrafił użyć przed nazwą koloru określenia „ciemny" lub „jasny", ale był to absolutny szczyt jego możliwości – obawiał się zatem, co też kobieta może wymyślić. Na samo brzmienie słów takich jak „łososiowy", nie wspominając już o „ultramarynie", dostawał drgawek.

Oczywiście przemyślenia te, znalazły odzwierciedlenie w sposobie poruszania się i grymasie zdobiącym twarz, tak więc uczniowie przezornie schodzili mu z drogi. Choć z ich perspektywy było to raczej szaleńczym uskokiem, dzięki któremu cudem uszli z życiem.

Zastanawiając się, czym właściwie różni się szkarłat od purpury, dotarł pod drzwi do komnat starszej pani i wszedł do środka. Przywitał go ogień wesoło trzaskający w kominku i pusta kanapa z malowniczo rozwalonym na niej kocem i porzuconą nieopodal książką.

- Minerwo?

Pytanie nie przyniosło oczekiwanego efektu, i Dyrektorka nie wyskoczyła nagle zza rogu. Severus dobrze wiedział, że kobieta gdzieś tu była. Podszedł, więc do kanapy, wziął do ręki książkę i uważnie się jej przyjrzał. _„Rozważna i Romantyczna";_ głosiły wszem i wobec czarne litery na okładce. Mistrz Eliksirów nie znał tej pozycji, nazwisko autorki również nic mu nie powiedziało. Zjawisko było o tyle dziwne, że Minerwa nie zaczytywała się w mugolskich książkach. Cóż, będzie musiał ją o to zapytać. Następstwem tego pytania prawdopodobnie będzie wsadzenie starszej pani do psychiatryka, jeśli okaże się, że zidiociała z wiekiem i zaczytuje się w tandetnych pożal-się-boże romansach. Otworzył rzymany przedmiot i przekartkował kilka pierwszych stron. Jakiś facet gapił się ze wzgórza jak jego najwyraźniej niedoszła wybranka wychodzi za jakiegoś przymuła. Dalej Snape się nie dowiedział, bo ziewnął. Zamknął porywającą powieść. W umyśle Severusa pojawił się wielki, czerwony neon, głoszący „MENOPAUZA".

Kobieta dość długo nie pojawiała się. Mężczyzna za pomocą szybkiego zaklęcia ujawniającego ustalił, że ktoś poza nim znajduje się w pomieszczeniu. Warto nadmienić, że czar nie wykrywał umarłych i ożywieńców, więc Snape z żalem musiał zaakceptować, że Minerwa nie zeszła przed chwilą na zawał i nie ma w szafie jej trupa. W takim razie trzeba sprawdzić. Może łazienka?

Severus powolnym krokiem, lustrując wzrokiem pomieszczenie podszedł do drzwi, które jeśli dobrze pamiętał prowadziły do ogromnej łazienki. A jeśliby chcieć być szczegółowym – do Łaźniowego Dworku. Nie mógł nigdy pojąć, po co babom takie luksusy; on sam uważał je za zupełnie zbędne.

Zatrzymał się przed mahoniowymi drzwiami. Severus uważał za bardzo ładny zwyczaj pukanie uświadamiające gospodarzowi, że ktoś wkracza na jego teren prywatny – przynajmniej dopóki nikt nie insynuował, że on powinien się do tego stosować. Tym razem jednak zapukał. Wolał uniknąć traumy na całe życie – wszakże istniała możliwość, że Minerwę dopadła przykra odmiana demencji starczej i właśnie biegała nago po swojej łazience. Po czymś takim musiałby uwarzyć wyjątkowo silny eliksir żrący i wypalić sobie oczy.

Odpowiedziała mu jedynie głucha cisza. Zatem zbierając całą swą odwagę i wszystko to co czyniło z niego mężczyznę, – _na Salazara, brał udział w dwóch wojnach i szpiegował Czarnego Pana!_ – dokonał jednego z bardziej heroicznych czynów swojego życia, o którym bardowie niewątpliwie napisaliby wiele pieśni, gdyby tylko się dowiedzieli. Nacisnął klamkę i wkroczył do łazienki Minerwy McGonagall. Nic jednak nie przygotowało go na widok, który tam zastał.

Pomieszczenie było zaparowane. Mężczyźnie zrobiło się gorąco, jednak nie z powodu temperatury jaka panowała w środku – a należy dodać, że rośliny tropikalne w owej łazience zaaklimatyzowałyby się bez najmniejszego problemu. W przesadnie ogromnej wannie na drugim końcu komnaty, tyłem do niego, siedziała Hermiona Granger. A ludzie, którzy kąpią się w swoich prywatnych komnatach, z przekonaniem, że nikt nieproszony nie wtargnie do środka, zazwyczaj czynią to nago.

Severus dopiero teraz uświadomił sobie swoją pomyłkę. Granger przejęła po Minerwie katedrę transmutacji, logicznym zatem było, że zajęła również jej stare komnaty, a starsza czarodziejka prawdopodobnie przeniosła się do komnat Dyrektora.

Mistrz Eliksirów nawet nie rozważał ucieczki z pomieszczenia, i to nie tylko dlatego, że drzwi od razu się za nim zamknęły, ale głównie z tego powodu, że stał zahipnotyzowany i w stanie kompletnego bezmózgowia wpatrywał się w młodą kobietę.

W tym samym momencie Granger przesunęła się. Na szczęście dla Severusa miała zamknięte oczy i była błogo nieświadoma jego obecności. Odwróciła się do niego bokiem, prawdopodobnie po to żeby wygodniej się ułożyć, i wyprostowała nogi opierając je o brzeg wanny.

Mężczyzna musiał przyznać, że były to bardzo zgrabne nogi. Nauczycielka transmutacji za swoich szkolnych czasów chadzała głównie w powyciąganych, wełnianych swetrach, Severus więc od razu wyszedł z założenia – nie żeby kiedykolwiek przyglądał się dorastającym uczennicom – że figurę ma raczej nieciekawą. Teraz okazało się jednak, że najwyraźniej się pomylił.

Wzrokiem kontemplował panoramę, jaką miał przed oczami – i choć w gruncie rzeczy nie widział żadnych strategicznych miejsc, jej stopy, łydki, odsłonięta szyja, a nawet poskręcane, nieujarzmione loki okazały się być bardzo przyjemnym widokiem.

Czuł się poniekąd jak stary zboczeniec. Był od niej dwa razy starszy – ba, kiedyś przecież był jej nauczycielem – i w dodatku był sługą Czarnego Pana. Nie sądził żeby kiedykolwiek w jakiejkolwiek alternatywnej rzeczywistości taka kobieta – no dobra, jakakolwiek zdrowa na umyśle kobieta – mogłaby się nim zainteresować. Ale w najciemniejszych zakamarkach swojego umysłu szpiega zaczął rozważać, jak sytuacja mogłaby się potoczyć teraz…

Mógłby bezszelestnie podejść do kobiety, pocałować jej kark – nie pokazując oczywiście swojego oblicza – odsunąć jej włosy, pieścić szyję… Jego rozmyślania stawały się coraz ciekawsze, aż w końcu widok rozebranej Gryfonki w połączeniu z wyobraźnią, doprowadziły do bolesnej erekcji. Mimowolnie jęknął.

I to go zgubiło.

Słysząc jego jęknięcie, Granger natychmiast się odwróciła, przy akompaniamencie donośnego wrzasku, który wstrząsnął posadami Hogwartu. Dodatkowo, zupełnie nieświadomie usiadła prosto i w efekcie woda sięgała jej teraz do pasa, a wzrok Severusa skupił się całkowicie na jej odsłoniętych piersiach. Tak apetycznie wyglądały… Chciał sprawdzić czy tak idealnie pasowały do jego dłoni, jak pasowały w jego wyobraźni, ale kolejny krzyk przywrócił go do świata żywych.

- Ty stary zboczeńcu! – Hermiona nerwowo wymachiwała rękami, powodując tym samym, że jej krągłe piersi podskakiwały z każdym ruchem, uporczywie domagając się uwagi mężczyzny.

- Yyym… - elokwencja Snape'a w tym momencie mogłaby powalić kilku dorosłych mężczyzn.

- Jak śmiesz…! Wynoś się stąd natychmiast, ty stary…! – na policzki Granger wystąpiły rumieńce. Inwektyw, które teraz wymyśliła nie powstydziliby się nawet zawodowi kierowcy tirów.

Severus, powoli logował się do rzeczywistości, ale połowy obelg, które nastąpiły po słowie „stary", a zdecydowanie nie nadają się do druku, i tak nie znał.

- Ja… - gdyby usłyszał go teraz którykolwiek z jego uczniów byłby skończony.

- Co ty myślisz, że robisz?! To jest rażące naruszenie prywatności…!

Ona najwyraźniej również zapomniała o obowiązujących formach grzecznościowych, ale w obecnej sytuacji Mistrz Eliksirów nie miał jej tego za złe. Nabrał powietrza, aby jakoś się usprawiedliwić i nie wyjść na starego i pokręconego pedała, który podgląda kobiety dwadzieścia lat od niego młodsze, - co w sumie właśnie robił, bo powinien od razu wyjść - ale Gryfonka nie dała mu dość do słowa.

- Ty myślisz, że robisz co?! Nie masz najmniejszego prawa wpadać tutaj, do kurwy nędzy, ty stetryczały podglądaczu! – kobieta zapowietrzyła się, ale Los po raz kolejny okazał się do granic możliwości złośliwy i Severus nie mógł wykorzystać przerwy w monologu Granger.

Drzwi do łazienki otworzyły się z hukiem i do środka wleciała blada ze strachu, z rozwianym włosem, Minerwa McGonagall.

- Hermiono, na Merlina, co się stało? Drzesz się jakby cię kt… - starsza kobieta ogarnęła scenę, jaką miała przed oczami, jej usta otworzyły się, a oczy niemalże wypadły z oczodołów. Z powodzeniem można byłoby ją teraz pomylić z ropuchą Neville'a.

- Przeszkodziłam w czymś? – zapytała słabym głosem, wspierając się ręką o ścianę, jakby w obawie, że zaraz upadnie pod wpływem ciężkiego szoku.

Po raz kolejny tego wieczoru, Severus chciał wyjaśnić sytuację, ale nauczycielka transmutacji była szybka.

- Pedalstwo i degeneracja szerzy się wśród samczej części kadry, ot co – fuknęła obrażona i dopiero teraz zdała sobie sprawię, że gdy siedziała w tej pozycji Mistrz Eliksirów mógł zobaczyć zdecydowanie za dużo. Wykorzystując moment, gdy ten wgapiał się oniemiały w dyrektorkę wyskoczyła z wanny i złapała ręcznik, a następnie szybko się nim owinęła.

- Severusie, co to ma znaczyć? – brwi Minerwy podskoczyły niebezpiecznie w górę. To był bardzo zły omen.

Mężczyzna pożałował, że przegapił moment, gdy Her… Granger wychodziła z wanny, ale zaraz sprzedał sobie mentalnego kopniaka i otrząsnął się – sam nie wiedział, co się z nim działo. Jej zarzuty były w sumie słuszne – jakby nie patrzeć sterczał w jej łazience i przyglądał się jej, gdy brała kąpiel.

Gdy tak stał i próbował sklecić jakiekolwiek inteligentnie brzmiące zdanie, Minerwa zerknęła nieco w dół i zbladła jeszcze bardziej na widok charakterystycznego wybrzuszenia w jego spodniach, którego nie sposób było ukryć.

- Będziesz musiał się gęsto tłumaczyć, chłopcze.

Następnie zrobiła coś, czego nie zrobił nikt od przeszło trzydziestu pięciu lat – złapała groźnego Mistrza Eliksirów za szmaty i wykorzystując jego chwilowy brak reakcji, wyciągnęła z pomieszczenia, zostawiając czerwoną, wyglądającą jakby zaraz miała się rozpłakać Granger na stojącą na środku łazienki.

Szli tak aż do jej gabinetu i jedynym pocieszeniem dla mężczyzny było to, że nie spotkali po drodze żadnego ucznia.

* * *

Wiele wrzasków i kilka rąbnięć jakimś opasłym tomiszczem później, Severus został wypuszczony z gabinetu. Czuł się tak umoralnionym facetem jak jeszcze nigdy w życiu. Od teraz będzie się bał używać słowa „zerżnięte", w odniesieniu do plagiatowania prac przez niektórych uczniów, w obawie, że Minerwa się o tym dowie. Obawiał się także, że jeśli nie chce wyjść na skończonego sukinsyna, powinien PRZEPROSIĆ Granger. Nigdy nie opanował tej trudnej sztuki.

W dodatku, Dyrektorka najwyraźniej postanowiła upewnić się żeby Severus nie miał od teraz łatwego życia. Na początek, jego krawat ma być w odcieniu peridotu…

* * *

_**Od autorek:** Czy my na prawdę musimy ciąć sceny żeby nie wyszło za długie? Owszem, musimy. _

_Przeczytałeś? Proszę, pozostaw po sobie komentarz. Miło byłoby poznać jakieś opinie o tym - khe, khe - "dziele"._

_Pozdrowienia. **Ahoj!**_


End file.
